You and Me
by riona-fantasy
Summary: Prince of Tennis fanfic. My first, so please be gentle.


_**You and Me**_

_**Chapter 1: Different**_

"_**Rring … ring …" came the ever-so-familiar resonance that ringed through the entire room. The young lad lying sound asleep on his bed was determined not to be disturbed by it, and refuses to climb out of his bed. The alarm clock, surprisingly, was just as determined to wake up its owner. It rang on and on, and its efforts were finally rewarded as the lad twisted out of his bed lazily in sound defeat. **_

_**His green locks a mess, thrown idly over his head; he rubbed his eyes with a loud yawn. He glared at the alarm clock next to his bed with clear dislike, apparently annoyed at the awakening of his "beauty" sleep. At that moment, he felt something furry turning at his feet. Tossing his blanket aside, the young lad watched as his favorite feline creature curled up in a ball on his lap, rubbing its nose gently against his knee, snuzzling soundly at its owner's side. His glare softened into an affectionate glance, his sharp hazel eyes gentle and thoughtful, an expression that was hardly reflected upon his handsome features. Karupin was the only thing that could really make him so softened … and he presumes he would always be the only one.**_

_**Laying Karupin gingerly back upon his bed, Echizen Ryoma washed up and changed, ready for a new day at school. His eyes wandered to the windowsill at the end of the room, and he raised a hand in front of his face at the blinding sunlight that was shining in, a clear notion of the brand new day. Just what surprises might be waiting for him today?**_

_**Several streets away, another one was in preparation for the welcome of the bright morning. **_

_**  
A young girl was combing her long brown hair in front of the standing mirror. As the brush ran along the silky mane, the girl was caught staring at the picture hanging against the wall, beautifully framed and not a speck of dust in sight. Her pretty crimson-brunette gems were framed just as perfectly upon her sweet face, taintless without a single flaw in sight. They were wide with innocence and purity, as though she had never suffered or understood the misery of pain. Yet, that was not what things had been. She had suffered. Death had struck in her face at the young age, and she could never forget it, how it had so cruelly stolen away the dearest being of her life.**_

_**Giving her hairdo a final pat, Ryuzaki Sakura's kind gaze fell upon the shining object lying on the dressing table. Reaching out a hand, she picked up and stroked it tenderly, holding it close to her chest for comfort. Moments later, she hung it around her neck and shifted it across her chest until it was tidy. She finally released her tightly cupped hand around the pendant of the necklace, and held it up to her eyes for observation.**_

_**The pendant was actually a locket. It was a beautiful silver one shaped like a heart, with beautiful carvings printed on it. Hikari ran her fingers through the carvings, her eyes engaged in the delicate words carved precisely in the center of its beauty. "Dearest Chronicles," she read silently to herslf. Flipping it open, she stared at the faded photo framed in the adornment. **_

_**It was a picture of a young lady standing next to a cherry blossom tree. Preparedly posed for the picture, she was smiling serenly, sparkles of bliss and happiness surrounding her like the floating petals in the early spring morning. Her long flowly black hair was caught in the wind and its curls hovered slightly in the light breeze. Dressed in a pale white sundress with trims and laces, she was absolutely stunning. Yet the most beautiful thing about her was her gleaming crimson gem, filled with smiles of joy and wide with curiosity. Perched on such a lovely face, she just looked even more perfect.**_

_**Another observed the young lady for long moments, another with surprisingly similar beauty. Sakuno revealed a slight smile as she stared at the picture longingly, her lips parting, "Ohaiyou, Oka-san."**_

_**The two different mornings, the two different people, met on the same path to school. And in a different manner as well.**_

_**Echizen Ryoma walked wordlessly along the quiet streets. It was too early for anybody to be here. Nobody in the right mind goes to school at the break of dawn, except him, maybe. But he had matters, and he certainly was in the right mind.**_

_**Shifting his large racket bag behind his shoulder, his thoughts drifted to the match he had with his father yesterday. They play endlessly every day without fail, with the same results that Ryoma had been so sick of. But everytime, he could feel himself getting better. He could feel the blood pumping in him and adrenaline rushing through his entire body, as though all of his superb energy and stamina were kept running just by his will and passion alone. It was a wonderful feeling. Just standing there on the court, with nobody else but your opponent in front of you. All the possibilities ran in his mind, and his body reacted instantly. It was just too much a part of him …**_

"_**Itai!" Ryoma exclaimed suddenly. His apparent bang against who-knows-what apparently snapped him out of his reverie, and his heavy racket bag fell on the floor in a heap. His knocked-into seemed to be visibly in as deep thought as he was. But whoever the identity, he certainly wasn't expecting her.**_

_**Sakuno found herself staring face to face at Ryoma. She rubbed the side of her head with her fist painfully. The head-to-head collision sure was not within her calculations. Her absolute no-sense of direction was no understatement; it was a known fact to everyone. Banging into someone was not unpredictable, but with Echizen Ryoma, it just didn't seem to fall in that "predicted" category.**_

_**Ryoma picked up his racket bag with a heave as well as the arm of books Sakuno was carrying. "These are a handful," he silently thought. His eyes lay on the cover of the top one. "Tennis Basics," it read. It appeared to him that someone had been quite diligent in her practices.**_

_**His astute hazel eyes left the book and fell upon its owner instead. He watched as the young lass fidgeted uneasily at her spot, her fingers twirling around her skirt in frenzy, her knees tight together as though afraid. He stared into her face and tried to catch her eyes, but they were kept downcast on the floor, refusing to even lay a glimpse on him. Aware that his scrutiny was disturbing, he backed off and handed her the books.**_

_**Taking them gratefully from him, Sakuno appeared to have recovered from her shock. She looked up to meet his gaze and smiled cheerfully. "Ohaiyou, Ryoma-kun." Then, pausing for a moment, she continued in a hurry, "Ano … I wasn't paying attention just now, gome nasai." She gave a little bow.**_

_**As nonchalant as ever, Ryoma spun around and threw his racket bag over his shoulder once again. "It's nothing," he answered colorlessly. Then, he cocked his head to the side for a quick glance at her, before sauntering off ahead. He knew, of course, that she would be right behind him.**_

_**The pair strode on wordlessly on the long path, both seemingly preoccupied with their individual reflections. Ryoma was, however, quite attentive towards her today. Even he knew that something was up with Sakuno. She wasn't the irritatingly boisterous type of girls that Ryoma can't stand, but it had never occurred to him just how quiet she could be. **_

_**Turning the corner, they found themselves staring face to face at the school gate. Come what may, they halted.**_

"_**Ne, why are you so quiet today?" came a question that caught Sakuno off-guard.**_

"_**It's … it's nothing," Sakuno answered, flushed. She felt a rush of happiness ran through her in an instance, for it was indeed a rare occasion that the cool prince Echizen Ryoma would spare her more than a few looks, not to mention now, a few words. A few words of concern. **_

_**But she didn't want to start imagining too much. It must all be a wave of apprehension that hit him. She must not start reading too much beneath the iceberg, it would not melt. Besides, it was always her, Ryuzaki Sakuno, worrying about him. Never the other way round. If he cared, she did not want him to be distracted by her issues. **_

_**Her eyes gleaming brightly under the ray of sunlight that caught them, Ryoma watched thoughtfully as she flashed her usual pretty smile, her face relaxing into a serene poise. "Thank you for worrying, Ryoma-kun," she commented. Her voice was gentle, but to his surprise, with a little touch of anxiety in it. Its reasonance were drifting slightly in agitation, but otherwise, it sounded just like her regular self. **_

_**Rushing on ahead, Sakuno stopped for a moment and gave Ryoma a quick wave. "I'll see you in class then, Ryoma-kun. Good luck for morning practice, gambatte! Ja ne!"**_

_**The sun shone with vigor in the late morning. The day had begun.**_


End file.
